Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof structure for a Targa top vehicle in which a detachable roof unit is supported between a front roof arch along an upper edge of a front windshield and a rear roof arch along an upper edge of a rear windshield.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2528249 or Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-77849 below has made known a canvas unit detachably fitted in an opening formed in a roof of a vehicle, the canvas unit including a rectangular frame-shaped frame, a canvas provided so as to cover an opening of the frame, and a drive mechanism that opens and closes the canvas.
In the conventional arrangement described above, even when the canvas is folded or the canvas unit is detached from the opening of the roof, since left and right edges of the roof opening are defined by left and right roof side rails, there is the problem that the area of the opening is limited and a fully open feel cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, although a Targa top vehicle that supports a detachable roof unit between a front roof arch along an upper edge of a front windshield and a rear roof arch along an upper edge of a rear windshield can give a large opening where left and right roof side rails are not present on detaching the roof unit, when the roof is detached, not only is a place for storing the roof required, but there is also the possibility that an interior of a vehicle compartment becomes wet when it suddenly starts to rain since the roof cannot be fitted easily.